Merlin Dark tower
by Helenmorgause
Summary: Merlin was locked in the dark tower not gwen. How will this change everything? Will Morgana find out about Merlins magic or will he break the spell and help Morgana break free from her own nightmare. Read and find out :)
1. always alone 1

**Well hey Merlin is taken by Morgana to dark tower not Gwen. I don't own Merlin wished I did there would be another season if I did. Oh and Happy new year ;) **

Merlin was cold. He was trapped in a tower he had only heard in nightmares. He was stuck in the Dark Tower. How he came to be there was the simple fact that Gaius had got Merlin to collect herbs. He had walked the forest for a few hours looking for wolfs bane when he happened across Morgana. She had seen him coming and smirked. He woke up and Morgana had gone into another long speech how she was going to make him suffer, why he was loyal to Arthur and blah blah blah.

She dragged him along on a rope while she sat on her horse. Merlin was thinking how he could escape using magic but not letting morgana no about his gifts.

That's how Merlin ended up trapped and alone and the screams of his past crying in his ears. The mandrakes hanging from the ceiling dripped onto the floor like blood. He didn't no how long he had been here. Hours? Days even?

"Merlin?" it was Lancelot. He stood in his chainmail he face lit up in a smile. The warm smile of his once friend.

"You're not real your dead" Merlin said simply.

Lancelot just laughed and it turned into a horrible cruel laugh. "You let me die Merlin. It's your fault you know it is?" and he was gone.

"It's my entire fault" whispered Merlin as the tears began to fall

"Come Merlin, we shall have something to eat" said Morgana as she walked in to the room.

"I want nothing from you" Merlin said

"Merlin you're wasting away you idiot" she said angrily "Merlin come"

He slowly got up and followed Morgana out of the god forsaken room.

Merlin didn't touch the food. Morgana was likely to poison him. " _ahh"_ said I little voice in his head _" Like you did to her?" _

Morgana began peeling an apple. She just smiled knowingly "It's not poison you know?"

He took a grape ad plopped it in his mouth. It tasted great. He looked up at her.

"It's all in the past now Merlin. You did what you had to do. It was the wrong choice but I too have made many mistakes." She softly but her eyes told a different story.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her and she looked at him and smiled. It wasn't a true smile it was so sad, so heart-breaking but bitter and twisted.

"I too have suffered, trapped at the bottom of a pit, chained to a wall for two years" She said bitterly

Merlin was confused chained to a wall? What had happened to her?

"You did not know?" she looked into his eyes. He saw the pain. She was not lying; he could see the scars running up her arms though the black laced dress she now wore. It was far from the beautiful dresses she wore in Camelot. Merlin wondered how she had survived on her own.

"I was trapped and alone in the darkness Merlin. I had nothing but a dragon for company" she said even more bitterly.

A dragon? Thought merlin of course that's where she had been. Merlin had though Morgana hurt Aithusa but how wrong he was. She had been trapped to. That's why she couldn't talk and looked so well almost dead.

"I cared little for myself and more for the dragon." She said softly as if she was lost in a memory. She turned quickly to him "Eat".

The cry's and the whispers filled Merlin's ears again. He grabbed his head and put his hands over his ears. He tried to get it to stop but it never would.

"Merlin" said a beautiful voice Merlin thought he would never hear again. Merlin's heart leapt into his throat as he turned.

"Freya"

"Hello Merlin" She smiled "I have missed you." She said smiling

Merlin laughed "As I have missed you" he said his face lit up

"You let me die Merlin. You thought I was a monster too didn't you!" She shouted at him

"No, no, no please I didn't think that I swear. Please forgive me please." Merlin pleaded

"You failed me Merlin. I shall never forgive you and I shall never forget." She said laughing cruelly as she disappeared

"Please" whispered Merlin as sleep took him.

More sceaming and shouting filled Merlin ears. He had been visited by another ghost of his past. He didn't mean to kill her but she had killed Gaius. It wasn't his fault though was it?

More screams filled Merlin's ears as he tried to hide from them but they stalked him like a ghost.

"Merlin my son let's get you out of here." Said a voice

"You're not real go away."

"I'm as real as you are my son"

"Father" Merlin looked up and tried to take his father's hand but he just wrenched it away.

"You let me die you are no son of mine" he shouted and disappeared

"NO PLEASE!" Shouted Merlin

"Hey please stop you're okay now" said Morgana as she walked through the door. " You okay now." She said "get some sleep Merlin".

And so Merlin fell asleep

When woke up Arthur was there. He felt his heart swell up.

"Come Merlin we need to get you out." He said forcefully

Merlin followed Arthur until Arthur turned around and pulled his sword out. "You have magic. I trusted you and this what you do? I hate you and you will die" he shouted

"No Arthur you don't understand please" Merlin begged on his knees

"I hate you Merlin I hope you rot in Hell" he screamed as he too disappeared.

"No please, PLEASE you don't understand. Nobody understands I don't want be alone."

Morgana opened the door as Merlin was on all four begging on the floor.

"Please were friends. You don't understand. I hate being alone I' always alone" he cried on the floor.

"It's okay Merlin. Arthur betrayed me too. You not alone you've got me now" said Morgana softly taking Merlin's hands in her own

"I'm so sorry Morgana. It's my entire fault. It's all Arthurs fault. He is the reason there dead Morgana."

"Who?" she asked

"Lancelot gave his life for Arthur. My father did the same. And Freya Arthur killed her. He's the monster not me."

"It's okay Merlin you will never fell like that again. We are after all friends are we not."

**We here it is. It will be morgana when we get along but Im not really sure where I'm going with this. J review please **


	2. Help me 2

**Well Hello again x Here's another chapter hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks for your reviews it really makes me want to write more. **

Morgana had kept Merlin in the tower for another two days. By that time he had a fever which was getting worse and so Morgana moved them to a new place and old castle and the boarder of Camelot.

Merlin could feel his fever growing and with that his magic started acting up. He felt flood through his veins and burst out of him. He was lucky Morgana had not noticed. He wanted to tell her but he knew she would be angry and kill him if she found out he was Emrys.

Merlin lay awake in his chambers Morgana had given him with his big bed much better than he had had in Camelot. Merlin still couldn't sleep; he knew his nightmares of the tower would haunt him as he slept. Merlin held out as long as he could but alas even he couldn't keep awake any longer and so he fell into a nightmare.

**MORAGAN POV **

Morgana was awoken by a scream from the floor below. Aithusa lifted her and looked at Morgana as to say _"Help him"._

Morgana lifted herself of the bed and grabbed her blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself. She winced as his bare feet hit the cold stone floor. She walked out of the door and down the stairs and pushed the door to Merlin's room open. He was lying there wrapped in the sheets his face all sweaty.

"Please Morgana you don't understand. I tried so hard so very hard." He screamed into his pillow. He rolled over repeating Morganas names on his lips.

"Shhh" Morgana whispered while he ran her face through Merlin's hair. "No one will hurt you" he hushed him.

"NO!" He screamed again. Morgana saw his eyes turn gold as all the candles and torches lit in the room. "NO PLEASE!" and Merlin sat bolt upright and the vase shattered and the door slammed shut. The tale began to lift off the ground and then it burst in a million pieces the fire came to life as the room began to shake.

Morgana just watch dumbstruck at what had just happened. Merlin had magic? He was powerful he had to be. Not even Morgause could do all of that and she had trained in magic for years. No Morgana new there was something else

**MERLINS POV**

Merlin nightmare began like most of his others. Morgana was chocking in his arms. He had tried so hard to find another way but like she had once told him there is no other way. He tried to call her name but he couldn't. He could see her dying and Morgause taking her away he felt regret and guilt. His fever got worse but he couldn't help the magic with eased its way out of him as it poured through his very soul. He couldn't control it anymore. He heard the whispers telling him no one would hurt him but was that the truth? Gwen and Arthur would kill him if they ever found out about his magic. The knights would be torn between there friend and there king, there kingdom. Gwaine might still be his friend but could he take that risk. Morgana would kill him and hurt him and that would break his heart most of all. He had very few people left everyone had known his secret was dead, old enough to drop at any time, a dragon, and his mother. He had very little choice in the matter it made him feel scared and betrayed. Why would Arthur turn his back on him? Why didn't Arthur come to get him, to save him? No Morgana was right she was the only person he had left but he would have to tell her and he could bear to look at the betrayal in her green eyes again. He needed to do what was right and be dammed the consequences…..

He woke up the next Morning to Morgana sleeping peacefully sitting on the chair her head rested on the bed and a big white dragon at his feet.

**Well what do you think? Please let me no yeah otherwise I might eat you. No really I would nom nom nom.**

document here...


	3. Closer and Closer 3

**Oh hello again thank you for the reviews it means an awful lot to me so thank you. **

** MORGANA POV **

Morgana woke up to Merlin's blue eyes looking at her green ones. It all came flooding back Merlin had magic.

"You have magic" it wasn't a question. She looked up at Merlin's face he had one tear falling down his pale check.

"I'm sorry" He said looking at the dragon she only just realised was sitting at the end of the bed watching the two of them. Aithusa moved her face up the bed and Merlin patted her head. "I will teach her how the speak." Merlin said

"I have tried but being trapped for two years has made her unable." Said Morgana

"No she needs to be taught to speak in the dragon tongue first. Then she will be able to speak like a human."

"You need a dragon lord and there are no more" Morgana said although she already knew what he was going to say she needed to hear it from his lips.

"I am the last of my kind Morgana the last dragon and high priest of the old religion."

"Your Emrys" that also wasn't a question. She knew as soon as he had magic. It all fit together. "You're my doom"

"You are my darkness to my light the hatred to my love" said Merlin

"We shall change that Merlin. We will make our lives our own. We can be great Merlin." Morgana said tears flooding her eyes

"Yes we shall Morgana. How shall we do though is another matter." Said Merlin stroking her check lovingly. "It's nice not to be alone"

"Yes isn't it" Morgana through her head back and laughed. "I shall make breakfast for us and then we shall have a little talk about Camelot." She said getting up from her place at Merlin's side. She walked out of the door as she left she turn and flashed Merlin a smile and a wink."

**ARTHUR POV**

Arthur was sitting on his throne looking blank. Merlin had been missing for over three weeks. He had been spotted being taken by Morgana. He had sent Knights out to search for but they came back each time without him and each time is heart broke a little bit more for his best friend. Gwen had been great over the past few weeks always telling him that Merlin was not as he seemed and he was fighter he would pull through but even her comforting words were not helping any longer.

"Where are you Merlin?" he whispered into the empty room.

**MERLIN POV**

Merlin had the best time of his life since Morgana found out about his magic. They learned magic together in the old castle. Morgana taught Merlin how to teleport, which he learned in under an hour much to Morganas disdain who spent almost a year on that spell under her sisters care. Merlin taught her the goodness of magic how to make food and grow flowers. He taught her fire balls and lightning so she could protect herself against other without stunning people all the time. Merlin felt himself grow closer to Morgana everyday she was his best friend. He taught her what he knew like healing without magic, he held her as she cried over her nightmares or when she woke up screaming. He was also Morganas best friend. She would make meals for him, hold him as he cried at night of the horrors of his past and teach him how to heal with magic, she was just amazing. She was becoming the Morgana he once knew only stronger and with her gifts she was happy.

"Merlin how you make strawberries again?" she asked coming into the room

"Oh here let me show you." He let the magic flow through him and he closed his eyes and hands. When he opened them he saw not a strawberry but a blood red rose. It was unlike the rose he had given Freya. This wasn't as sweet but just as beautiful.

"You no Merlin you can make as many roses as you like for me I don't mind but I really want to know how to make strawberry's and grapes you know?" she said with a smirk on her lips.

Merlin tried again another rose he tried grapes he got them. Why couldn't he make strawberries? He tried another 8 times until he gave up make a vase out of thin air and the put the roses in. " Here you go some beautiful roses for a Beautiful Women." He laughs as he took Morganas hand and kissed it.

"Oh Merlin you're so sweet." She took them placed them on the table humming a tune. She turned to him her was blank. "Merlin we need to go to the isle of blessed soon."

"Yes we do. Samhain is almost upon us and we need to be ready."

"At least we are not going get some evil spirits roaming around this time." She laughed bitterly

"Yes well last time that happened well let's just say I haven't been that cold in my life. The druids will be there though. It will be great all that food." He said laughing

"Is that all you can think about?" she laughs hugging him tight.

Merlin breaths in her sent as he hugs her back. He thinks that just maybe he has fallen in love with the most beautiful women in the world.

Meanwhile Morgana thinks she has fallen in love with the most compassioned and loving man ever.

**Well here you go another chapter. I might update tomorrow but after that I will be back at school and with GCSEs and that it will be a little hard to update every day. Please review.**


	4. Magic 4

**Well hey first week back at school is coming to a close. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**ARTHUR POV**

Merlin had been missing for over 3 months now. Arthur found it hard waking up in the morningwithout Merlin but of course He had his beautiful Gwen. She has been the best wife anyone could ask for.

Sir Leon had come back from his patrol to the North. There had been a lot of movement there. It worried Arthur Samhain was approaching and he didn't need another repeat of the evil spirits in his kingdom killing of a lot of people. Last time he had lost Lancelot what would he lose this time. Arthur had sent Gwaine and Leon back to patrol the North West while Elyan and Percival had gone north east. Arthur was going to set out with a band of knights the day of Samhain to stop anyone tearing the veil.

Arthur had a really bad feeling at what he would find.

**MERLIN POV**

Merlin and Morgana packed ready for the journey to the isle of the blessed. They would be traveling through forests that were very thick. Then they would be on open grass land back to forests and then desert. Morgana said she could transport them both to the open grass land to avoid any Camelot knights. Merlin could get them to the other forests as he remembers it location very well as it was where he picked herbs. They would however have to cross desert land which was in Camelot's land.

"Morgana" Merlin whined "Why can't we just transport to the isle? It would be so much quicker."

"Because Merlin there too much magic around that area you wouldn't be able to get a fix and besides it's rude to just barge in." said Morgana looking sternly at Merlin how was putting puppy dog eyes on. "No Merlin unlike you I am not used to barging in on people I am much more dignified."

"Oh yes sorry my lady." Said merlin taken a huge bow. When he stood up Morgana hit him round the head. Taken by surprise Merlin tripped and fell on the floor.

Morgana couldn't help herself she laughed so hard she was crying. "Oh Merlin" she whispered

That night it Merlin lit the fire, Morgana cooked the food and Merlin and Morgana talked into the night talking about Love, friendship and life at Camelot.

"I used to love it when you brought me flowers." Morgana laughed

"Arthur caught me at least six times." Merlin said

"You're not great at sneaking around Merlin"

"Yes well I'm an all-powerful warlock. Everyone has their flaws." Said merlin raising his head and sweeping his hand about in an arrogant manner. That earned him another cuff to head.

As they Morgana began to fall asleep Merlin set some ward to alert them if anyone was nearby. Morgana fell asleep on Merlin shoulder with a small smile on her lips.

As the night went by Merlin woke up to Morgana thrashing around and screaming in her sleep.

"Morgana wake up. It's just a dream" said Merlin

Morgana sat bolt upright her eyes wide with tears running down her beautiful cheeks.

"I dreamed you had died. It was horrible. Oh Merlin you were dead but you can't die I don't have anyone else in this world. I'm all alone Merlin I hate being alone."

"No you're not alone Morgana you will never be alone again. I'm here and I always be here. Oh Morgana you mean so much to me. I… I think I'm I love with you."

Morgana looked shock for a moment but then she jumped on Merlin hugging him tight and then she pressed her lips to his.

Merlin was on fire. He whole body was burning he was on top of the world nobody could stop him.

Morgana felt the same way as if the world was bowing at her feet she felt like a goddess.

The trees around them sparked and caught fire. The air shimmered with a gold and silver light.

Merlin began to kiss Morganas neck as she moaned his name. Merlin was playing with Morgana laces while she was trying to take off his shirt. It was awkward neither had any idea what they were doing but Morgana thought it made it so much Sweeter. The golden and sliver light began to join as one it was beautiful and the sight could be seen from Camelot.

"I love you" said Merlin

"As I love you" Morgana smiled as she ran her hand through merlin hair kissing him with a sweet but passionate kisses.

**ARTHER POV **

Arthur looked out of the window as the gold and silver light spread through Camelot. As it spread to him he felt warmth. He had felt it once before as he was trapped in the cave trying to get the flower back to merlin. Merlin that light felt like merlin.

Arthur set out early Morning with his knights to search near the isle for any people who might tear the veil. As he rode out he waved to Gwen and Gaius. He was one person he didn't think about. How must Gaius feel? Merlin had been like a son to him. Arthur hadn't even bothered to ask him if he was alright. Merlin was right he was a prat.

The journey was long and Arthur and the Knight were thirsty as they reached the waste land desert. Two figures were seen in the distance making their way to the Isle. Arthur told the Knight to ride up to them.

"Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival you're with me. The rest of you behind us we may need you."

Arthur and knights rode up to the figures…

"Holt Show yourselves" Arthur said in his commanding voice.

The kept walking but they were talking he heard a whisper of women's voice

"No you can't" She said hurried

"I said show yourselves I am Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot.

They both froze. He saw her first Morgana great all he needed but even she didn't have the power to take on all his knights. His biggest shock came when the other turned.

"Merlin" Whispered Arthur

Merlin raised his hand as his eyes flashed gold as his knights flew backwards. Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon were left standing.

Arthur saw merlin look at Morgana who was looking between then in was that awe? Merlin looked at Gwaine he looked sorry. He raised his head his eyes turned gold again as they all flew back. Arthur looked up as one of his knight from the back a young one Sir Goode I think ran and tried to run Morgana and merlin through Arthur tried to move but it was like he was stuck to the ground.

Merlin lifts his hand and clutched it as the mad began chocking. "You will die as we speak Mordred has begun his plans" He gasped

Merlin tighten his grip and smiled "Beg" he said he sounded powerful his voice ripped through Arthur like knives.

The mad began chocking even more and you could hear his pleas. "Please" he said as his breath was leaving him

"I have no mercy. Not anymore I gave too much, I've seen too much. I don't want to play anymore" Said Merlin coldly. Merlin gripped tighter as the man was blew into pieces.

Arthur's eyes turned to Morgana she looked in awe and she even looked scared. Not much scared Morgana Arthur but merlin of all people did. It hit him then Merlin had magic. Merlin was with Morgana and merlin was powerful.

"Let's be going Morgana we need to be there by sundown" Merlin said as they walked from the scene…..

**Well here we go it's a bit longer like requested. Please feel free to comment on my spelling I need to learn. English and welsh are so different and I really need to learn before exams so yeah :D Well review please and thank you for the ones I've had so far :D **


	5. Broken 5

**Hello everyone thank you ever so much for your reviews. It honestly made me write more you see I wasn't going to but with all those lovely people reviewing I just had to. So I thank you very much. Here's the next chapter :D**

**Merlin pov **

Merlin could believe what he did. Had he really became so merciless in the past few months? Had he become what he so long tried not to? Had he become a monster?

No he told himself. There was no point hiding who he was anymore it would have drove him mad. So what Arthur found out and probably not in the best way possible but he didn't look too angry. Then again he was shocked wasn't he? At the end of the day if Arthur or even the knights didn't like merlin, hated him even, for who he was and with the gift he was born with then they weren't the friends he thought they were.

"Are you okay Merlin?" Ask Morgana. She looked quite worried.

"Yes of course. I was just thinking." He replied smiling at her.

Merlin looked up at the isle as it came into view. It had a beauty to it like no other. The place had so much magic spinning around it was filling Merlin up like a balloon ready to explode. Merlin for the first time in his life felt he was Emrys. His power it was so untamed. Why hadn't he felt this last time? The place was alive last time it was well dead.

"Can you feel it to?" Asked Morgana "It makes you really see your magic. Oh Merlin don't you see the island is alive again."

"Yes our right. The old religion is once again new. The golden age is just over the horizon. Morgana we are so close to being free. I want it so bad I have for so long. Every minute of every day I have thinking, hoping and it is just out of reach. The best part is I have someone to share it with." He smiled at Morgana but he realised something was wrong. She no longer smiled her eyes were darting about. A single lone tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"I remember." She said looking at him with her glassy green eyes. "When I left Camelot, After you poisoned me, she took me to tower like I did with you. She trapped me there I remember she left e there for weeks months. She made me the monster I became Merlin. It killed me Merlin I was strong but not enough. I went mad with ghosts of my past Merlin. When I came back I hated you I hated Uther. I hated Camelot there wasn't anything good about it. How could I Merlin? I loved everyone no matter what they had done. I was always helping the poor but I turned on them just as I turned on Gwen and Arthur. I killed all those innocent people. How could I ever be forgiven?"

"Morgana"

"No you don't understand. Look at what I have become. You know what the best part is Merlin?

"Morgana I"

"No Merlin the best part is I did what she did to me to you." Then she broke down crying

"Morgana listen to me. I know what you did but listen people don't forget what you have done but they forgive. Sometimes are mistakes make us so much more stronger and you are a strong person Morgana. We can do this and you won't be alone you have me. As for me Morgana I am not Emrys for nothing within the first two days of being out I had my mind back but athusia she told me what she had found."

"What"

"She said the darkness was inside of you but it wasn't your own. So I stuck around fell in love. I would never have imaged anything like this Morgana. I thought Morgause loved you I thought she would look after you. I'm sorry I am to blame for your actions Morgana more so Morgause I suppose."

"Oh Merlin you blame yourself for so much. The wrong in the world is not you. Your kindness, your passion is what set me free."

"I love you Morgana and I think I've always knownthat."

"As I love you for everything you are and what you could be. Whether you are just plain, silly, clumsy Merlin, or the great, powerful Emrys. I love you will all my heart.

"With all my heart" whispered Merlin and he sealed it with a kiss.

**Arthur pov**

Arthur woken up to darkness. The world around him was asleep. He turned his head to the right he could see Gwaine sleeping peacefully. He sat up and tried to replay the events that led him to be here. Merlin had magic. It didn't fit it want right how? Merlin was an idiotic he couldn't learn magic. There was a lot he didn't know about Merlin though. Who was his farther? His favourite food? Where did he learn to read?

Maybe one day Arthur would call merlin his friend again but it would be true and just.

Morgana on the other hand well if anyone could change her it would be Merlin. There was always something between them and now he realised it. Magic…

**Gwen pov**

As Gwen looked out of the windows of Camelot castle she knew something had changed. She only hoped it was for the better.

**Mordred pov **

Mordred smiled to himself as he raised the blood red liquid to his lips and took a slip. He looked around at the others in the room. These people all wanted Camelot to fall they were his army. His mother's plans had failed and Morgana had broken free and into the waiting arms of Emrys. He would have his revenge. All he needed now was to agree with the one who imprisoned Morgana to help him get her again along with beast and his plans for Camelot will be set.

Yes thought Mordred things are looking up.

**Well what do you think review please. I wasn't sure about this so I just posted it anyway but if you don't like it please say so :D I am in such a good mood. I finally got my prom dress I am really happy. Thank you anyway xx **


	6. loseing camelot 6

**Hello there again. Thank you all very much for your reviews they mean so much :D**

Arthur was running he tried to look back but was shot with an arrow. He turned to see his friends but when he looked they were dead on the floor. He looked for his wife she however was hanging from a tree the life gone from her pretty face. "NO" he screamed as his world went back.

Morgana woke up with a gasp. "Merlin" she felt around the bed blindly until she felt some strong arms rap around her hugging her tight. "shh" he whispered "What's did you see" he asked

"Arthur he was killed by guard with raven and blood on his chest. Gwen was hanging from a tree Merlin she was dead. Gwaine wasn't there either oh Merlin we need to stop this from happening." She said very quickly

"I believe it is Mordred however I cannot be sure. I had a prophet dream the other night but thought nothing of it. Mordred was in it only he was a friend to Arthur. Oh of course he is a knight of Camelot. Something's going on and I want to know what. Mordred could threaten everything we hope to build Morgana."

"I think I remember something about Mordred I can't be sure. It was when I was with Morgause." Her eyes widened with realisation. "Merlin Mordred was Morgause's son" she almost shouted

Merlin head whipped round so quick he was lucky he didn't get whip lash. "What?"

"Oh Merlin that's not the worse, I told you how I thought I had met her before, I had. Morgause came to Camelot when I was about 12 Arthur was 15 and Morgause would have been 16. She came with a nobleman who died that week. She and Arthur were close and then she left I overheard Uther telling Gaius that she had magic and had to be put to death."

"Okay" said Merlin clearly confused

"Oh Merlin don't you understand Mordred is Arthurs son"

Merlin stopped the urge to be sick. Mordred was Arthurs son? He was going to kill Arthur and he didn't have a time period of when it would happen. All he had was the dragons words, a dyeing man's vision, Morganas dreams and his prophecy's it was nothing to go on. They were doomed.

"There was snow but it was just starting to stick." Said morgana out of the blue

"What?"

"We have a day Merlin. The day the snow sticks. We need to plan, gain our allies Merlin we could beat him." She smiled only merlin didn't smile back. "What?"

"Morgana the snow is sticking now." He said in calm voice

"What" she looked out of the window " God no"

"okay let's not panic. Can you remember the place you saw all this happen?" asked Merlin

"yes I think so" Morgana nodded

"Okay wait there any sign of trouble or Arthur gets me. Ill goes and find some of my friends." He kissed on her fore head when she grabbed him and kissed him hard. "I love you Merlin come back safe."

"As I love you" and with that he was gone

Morgana looked around a tear fell down her cheek everything was going to change now

**Mordred pov**

Mordred smiled down at the people below him he could smell there fear as his guard closed in. The crown resting on his head did little comfort to the people around him. He smirked in only a way someone related to his Mother ever could.

A man not much older than him was on his knees before him. "My king Arthur and his wife along with the knights of the round table have escaped." He said trembling

Mordred was angry. Not only was his dear aunt still roaming around with Emrys. His farther and step mother had escaped from Camelot dungeons. His magic bust out of him and the man who told him the message began chocking Mordred clutched his hand tight as the man chocked to death. He smiled cruelly.

"Find them kill the knights leave dear old dad for me" he laughed

**Arthur pov**

Arthur ran with his wife's hand in his. He couldn't believe she still loved him after finding out Mordred was his son. Morgana was right he was becoming more like his farther every day. He looked at Gwen he saw the tears making their way down her beautiful face. At that moment he felt his heart break. How could he ever make this go away? Will this ever get any better?

He was heartbroken and the only person who could save him from himself was his other half. His other half of the coin. Merlin

"Where are you Merlin" whispered Arthur .

He heard cracking of a twig and looked up at the figure standing upon the rocks and then to the guards of Mordred behind him. He smiled…

**Please review and yeah ;) got into the 6th form i wanted so i am verry happy :D smmiling like mad i am ahahaha :) hope you liked it and one reviewer gave me the idea of mordred being Arthurs son thank you for that :D **


	7. Merlins mad 7

**Sorry I have not updated a lot but I am in year 11 and it's hard to update when you've got teachers saying you never do your homework. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Arthur pov :D**

Arthur smiled as he looked at the dark figure as they lifted their head and killed Mordreds guards with just a thought. Arthur was in shock though he thought it had been his end not there's. He looked at his wife her tears had stopped as she looked towards the rocks at the figure who was now in front of them.

"Hello Arthur" Merlin smiled as he pulled down his hood.

"Merlin" was it really him? Had he come to save us or was he working with Mordred?

"I am not working with Mordred Arthur." Merlin said as he looked around at the Knights of the Round Table. "We must leave this place and soon for more of Mordreds me make their way her as we speak."

Arthur started to walk towards the trees when Merlin appeared in front of him. "You do know I could get us anywhere in the five kingdoms with a thought." He laughed softly

"But Merlin" said Gaius who Arthur had only just noticed spoke up "It would take up a lot of magical power to transport everyone here. You could end up leaving half of us here and I don't mean whole bodies. Not even you have that sort of power."

"That is where you are wrong Gaius. I am Emrys the last high priest of the old religion, the last dragon lord and a prophet do you really think I could not do the impossible when I have been since the moment I was born. I could move objects and set fires before I could talk. I can stop and speed up time and yet you do not think this will not be easy? We shall see wont we?" and with that merlin lifted his head and chanted some words as his eyes flashed gold and all Arthur felt was darkness then he felt he couldn't breathe. He was spinning around and around and then it stopped.

He looked around he was in a castle? Where would Merlin get a castle?

"Are you alright?" Asked merlin "It takes some getting used to but it's become a second nature to me now. Shall we?" Merlin gestured to the big double doors ahead. A throne room perhaps?

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the doors opened. He saw Merlin smirk. "Hello Morgana" he called into the room.

Morgana appeared next him her face alight with a smile he had not seen in years. "Emrys you have come bearing gifts" She turned to them and smirked. _Ahhh there's the Morgana we no and hate _thought Arthur.

"They are not toys Morgana. I have however some people in dire need of torcher down stairs." He smiled and she ran out of the room "save some for me" he shouted as the doors banged closed.

**Merlin pov**

Merlin looked around the people he used to be with every day. How much had changed in these last months. He walked to the throne ad sat down with his legs crossed. "I would offer you a drink however we have more important business to discuss. You have probably noticed Morgana here. She is not a threat to you nor Camelot."

"How could you say that after everything she's done?" Shouted Gwen "Look at you! You're no longer the Merlin I knew and she has changed you. She's an evil witch, who tried to kill me, Arthur and the whole of Camelot."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the burn of his anger was let out. All of the windows in the room smashed and glass flew everywhere. Merlin watched the fear in Gwen eyes come to life as she stared at him. "Do not speak to that way In front of me!" his voice was a deadly whisper "Don't speak about things you do not understand unless of course you want to die in the most painful way possible. I have a short tell to tell and I shall tell it and you shall listen. Do I make myself clear?" Merlin looked around the faces of old friends "Very well I shall start with the dark tower."

Merlin told them the tale of morganas suffering by Morgause and Mordreds hands. He told them how morgana being over whelmed with the magic at the isle of the blessed she had broken the spell.

"Now you see and couldn't possibly understand what has happened to Morgana."

He turned to look at the shocked faces of the others in the room. The silence was deafening.

The moment seemed to drag on when the doors bust open. He saw Arthur turn to face the doors.

"Emrys I found him listening outside the door. He tried to run but we grabbed him. Do you want us to send for the lady Morgana my lord?"

"No thank you ill call her. Set him on the floor I shall enjoy this. Morgana!" he smiled

"Well well what do we have here" Morgana said as she looked down at the man on the floor.

The man raised his head and spat on the ground "someone worth more than you" he said

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the man's arm broke. He screamed in pain

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Merlin hissed as he went to break the man's neck with his bare hands. Morgana rested her hand on his shoulder. "Now now merlin we don't want it to be quick." Morgana looked at the guards in the entrance "Bring m my little friend" she smiled "Now your going to tell me everything you know. I want information and you will give it to me or die very slowly."

I girl came into the room with box

"Never" spat the man

"Very well then" She opened the box and pulled out a snake. She nodded to merlin who through the man back on the floor as Morgana put the snake in his mouth.

The man screamed and screamed as the snake entered his blood stream. Morgana said another spell to make it stop. "I will ask you again to tell me what you know"

"You don't threaten me witch. I have been trained by Mordred himself to withstand any method you throw at me." He smiled cruelly

"Very well Merlin maybe it's time you used those powers you have been waiting ever so long for. You see Merlin here is a dragon lord and control most animals who speak the dragon tongue. You no wyverns and dragons but he also has a little gift for pain. The dragons poison is deadly but also painful however no one but a dragon or dragon lord would ever be able to be near it for it will kill you with one little drop on your skin."

Merlin pulled out a bottle and tipped it ever so gently until the man screamed and told all.

Merlin smiled at the man and moved over to the other side of the room. The man tried to ran but as he did merlin's eyes flashed gold and the poison fell on the man. The man screams were music to merlin's ears.

Arthur couldn't help but think merlin had gone mad.

**well what did you think. I will hopefully had a Mordred bit againn soon and maybe a fight? i dont know. Please review :D thank you x**


	8. Morganas shocks

**Hello again sorry itts been so long I've had my birthday and prom and exams and i have been so busy it just mad. Thank you to all those who reviewed it mean a whole lot to me honestly :D x**

Morgana looked at her brother as he ate his meal. Just a few weeks ago she was set on killing him and now look? It didn't seem right but alas there was nothing she could do about it. The guilt would have eaten her away if it wasn't for Merlin. Merlin that was a subjet she could think about all day. They were joined at the hip and she could tell Gwaine had noticed as had Gwen. They always seemed to be more perspective than everyone else, everyone else but Gauis. He had caught on within the first few seconds of being here. King prat on the other hand was still i the dark as always. They say that man would rule kindoms and yet he couldn't even tell his best friend was sneaking off with sister. Sometimes she realy did wonder how she could be his half sister. It wasn't like her and Merlin were being suple one second they flirting and the next he was kissing her on the cheeck for the old religions sake! That was like a... She never did finsh her words.

Merlin had came in shirtless I mean whats a girl to do? He started to kiss her fingers. Okay that was enough so she grabbed him and through him onto the bed pinning him down while smirking. Tonight should be fun was her last thought as she blew out the candels.

She woke up the next morning with a true sense of blissuntill she heard screaming. She picked up Merlins shirt off the floor, through it over her head and round down the corridor and into Gwens and Arthur's room with Merlin right behind. Bless him he was still tryin to ger dressed. ( dropping her dress as he realised he was trying to put it over his head). We burst into Arthur screaming like a mad man at the bath tub. What the... As she lent over she saw it. It was a great big, fat,hairy spider. Morgana herself would of screamed if it wasn't for Gwen martching in with a jug and slamming it down on the evil, vile thing. The she did screamand looked at Gwen in shock. Arthur had the same idea as his mouth was hanging openlike a fish. Gwen, sweet, innocent ad care free Gwen had turned murder. Someone save us all she thought but then again Merlin does the saving and he doesnt seem to be in his right mind half the time. He was looking at my bare thy. I smirked and lifted the shirt an inch to show him more flesh. His eyes widened with lust as he moved to kiss me and hold me, when Gwen gave a little cough. ah awkward

"Ermm Yes well done Gwen on defeating that erm terible hairy monster." I said quickly looking down at what was was wearing turing red as i quickly left the room. Merlin was hot on my heels so grabbed his arm and pushed him into the wall. He grunted a littl as his back and head hit the stone wall.

"Like what you see?" I smiled at him but he could see the lust in my eyes as i could see it in his.

"Who wouldn't?" He kissed my neck and bit down hard. I moaned through my bitten lips. He kissed myy neck some more so kissed him hard on the lipsi heard him moan my name. His hands found there way under my bum and lifted me up. I ran my hands down his back and shoulders dingging my nails deep.

"And what do you two think your doing?" said Gauisas he rounded the corner. I didnt know if I should laugh. His eye brow was up unusually high. Well high for gauis anyway I mean his eye brow was famous all over the lands.

That was the first moring.

Once Morgana had gotten dressed in her black goth stuff. well it wasn't as if she had anything else to wear was it? But hey it made her look fearsome and mad. She liked mad and insane. Taling about insane, Merlin was prancing around the room looking for his neck scarf.

"Morgana I've lost it." He whined

"You got that right love. Why dont you go a day without it? It cant hurt you?" She smiled at his silliness.

"But gana?" He whined

Gana that was a new one. "Is it your confort blanket Mer? Your a big boy now ( I would Know) I'm sur you can last a day without it. I'll make sure you are rewarded later?" She smirkd at his face it lost its lost pupy look and became dream like and wistful.

"Good. Now let's unless you want Arthur to find out blanky?" she smirked even more.

"Oh alright but not a word Morgana pendragon you hear me?"

"Yes my lord" doing a deep bow as she ran out of the room.

They walked holding hands down to the dining room. Merlin opend the door to she Arthur hitting Gwaine around the head while elyan was trying to rap his arms around Arhut neck.

"what the bloody hell is going on here?" shouted Merlin.

Everyone looked at Merlin and paused fighting again. By now leon and Percival had gotten involved while Gauis sat int he corner with a book in hand shakeing his head and rolling his eyes. Gwen on the other hand was close to tears.

The glass shattered and bricks fell down from the roof. I turned to Merlin to she his eyes glowing gld still. he seemed angryno idea though it was looking like it was going to get good.

"Right can someone tell me what the hell is going on here and why int he old reigons name are you lot fighting. Are you knights or bandits?

Arthur was first tto start shouting again. Merlin held up his hand and everyone became silent once again. "One at a time please. Arthur?"

"Well Gwaine said that you and Morgana are you know... And i said that I don't want to think about anyone with my sister like that that's just wrong. Gwaine said that always kiss Gwen and I said I do more then kiss Gwen so elyan said to try and kill hitting me and Gwaine stared laughing so i started punching Gwaine and yeah..." He trailedofff seeing Merlin's and Morgana's faces.

"Well then Gwaine shut you mouth or i will shut it for you. permentaly... Arthur dont go shouting what errm you and Gwen do in the bedroom and most importantly ot in front of her protectibe older brother. Oh and what me and Morgana are doing or what we are is nothing to do witth everyone in this room. Do I make myself clear? Everyone nodded "Good now how about breakfast." Merlinsat at the table face bright red. Eveyone jumped and looked around as the food appeared int he table.I smiled t the starwberry and the red rose on the table. Merlin grabbed my hand from uder the table ad gave it a scweeze. so i did it back and beamed.

The meal went well after that little fight this morining nevertheless their day had just began. It was time for battle plans. Mordred could not be lefft in camelot however we couldn't just attack. Mordred would know we would be coming. Merlin however had a small plan so far which was a start. we needed to pla groups contact old friends but that was how me Arthur and Gwaine would come in. I would look for old friends along with Merlin and Gauis where Gwaine and arthur would sort out where everyone would go and how we woulf enter the city. well if Gwaine and Arthur could get along without glareing every ten seconds. Gauis was also looking for other ways to help us for example the cup of life. I knew this would work out it had to because...

I am with a child..

**So what do you think please review I beg you? Do you think I rushed it? any ideas who i should invite to the fight? Should I get the cup of life? Thank you for waiting for this :D **


End file.
